Siempre estará contigo
by Masato.14
Summary: Sakura está embarazada y eso... la aterra. Todo sería mejor si tuviera a su madre consigo, pero no es así y ahora tiene que aprender por sí misma lo que se necesita para la llegada de un nuevo bebé. O al menos eso piensa hasta que recibe una oportuna visita. Historia participante del concurso I love MOM del foro "¡Libérate!"


Esta historia participa en el concurso **I love MOM del foro "¡Libérate!"**

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a CLMAP, esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro bla bla bla…

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Cuando Sakura supo que estaba embarazada, lo primero que sintió fue miedo.

Era difícil explicarlo, sobre todo a Shaoran, quien se veía tan feliz y seguro de sí mismo (como siempre), desde que recibió la noticia. Y no era que Sakura no fuera feliz por la llegada de un pequeño bebé, no, claro que estaba feliz de darle un hijo a Shaoran, pero lo cierto es que no sabía exactamente en qué se estaba metiendo. Capturar las Cartas Clow no era nada comparado con la llegada de este bebé.

Y todas sus inseguridades se derivaban de una sola cosa: la falta de una madre en su infancia.

Creciendo en una casa con un padre y un hermano varón, no había cambiado su femineidad, claro que no. Desde pequeña había sido bastante femenina, disfrutaba mucho de usar vestidos, accesorios y colores pasteles. Sin embargo eso no ayudaba nada a su total ignorancia en cuanto a un embarazo y crianza se refiere.

Y eso la aterraba.

Su primera visita al ginecólogo después de que su prueba dio positiva, fue de lo más vergonzosa. En esa ocasión había ido sola, no soportaba dejar que Shaoran supiera la clase de mujer con la que se había casado, una que no tenía idea de lo que era tener un bebé.

Cuando le explicó su situación al doctor, cuando le confió sus temores de madre primeriza, el hombre sonrió y en una hoja de su recetario médico escribió el título de un libro:

 _Qué hacer cuando llega el primer bebé_

Apenas abandonó del consultorio, Sakura salió disparada a la primera librería y compró el título que le indicaron. Lo leyó en menos de tres días, pese a que ella nunca fue muy aficionada a la lectura.

Al terminar el libro supo una cosa: no iba a poder hacer todo eso sola. Quería a su mamá, quería a su mamá con tantas ganas (más de lo que jamás la añoró en toda su vida) que no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar.

Shaoran iba entrando a la sala en ese momento y al encontrar a su esposa en un mar de llanto corrió junto a ella, se arrodilló a su lado y la tomó de las mejillas para obligarla a verlo a los ojos.

-¡Sakura! Sakura ¿qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? ¿Es el bebé? ¿Te duele algo? Sakura que te pasa, por todos los dioses ¡dime algo!

La ex Card Captor miró a su esposo y comenzó a llorar más. Recordó que Shaoran también había crecido con la ausencia de un padre y no andaba por ahí llorando desconsoladamente. Era patética, era una cobarde.

-Yo... Yo... Quiero a mi mamá Shaoran -comenzó a llorar más y lo abrazó con fuerza-. Quiero que este aquí conmigo.

-Sakura, ella está aquí. Siempre lo estará. Lo sabes.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo soltó un poco para verlo a la cara.

-No Shaoran –dijo sorbiéndose la nariz y tratando de calmar el llanto—No entiendes, quiero que esté aquí y me ayude con... ¡Con esto! -Y se sujetó el estómago que aún no comenzaba siquiera a redondearse.

Shaoran abrió los ojos con comprensión y luego los entrecerró con lo que parecía tristeza.

Volvió a abrazarla con fuerza mientras repetía una y otra vez "no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo".

No se movió del lugar hasta que Sakura dejó de llorar y sonrió con falsedad para decirle que ya estaba mejor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al día siguiente, mientras terminaba de secar la vajilla que había ocupado esa mañana en el desayuno, escuchó el timbre y extrañada fue a ver de quien se trataba, pues no esperaba visitas ese día.

Abrió la puerta.

-Hola hija.

-¡Madre Ieran! -Sakura dio un paso atrás de la sorpresa. Ieran jamás (¡Jamás!), llegaba a Japón de improviso.

Siempre había una agenda que la mujer debía seguir y el plan debía hacerse con tiempo y concienzudamente. Shaoran era quien regularmente iba por ella al aeropuerto, además, en este caso, Sakura alcanzó a ver la parte trasera de un taxi arrancar y desaparecer calle abajo.

-¿Vas a quedare ahí sin invitarme a pasar? -preguntó la matriarca china con esa altura y belleza tan características suyas que pese a los años se negaban a desaparecer.

-Discúlpeme, me ha tomado por sorpresa. Adelante -se hizo a un lado saliendo hacia el porche de la casa, tratando de tomar la maleta de la mujer.

Ieran dio un paso poniéndose entre ella y la maleta.

-¿Estás tratando de levantar esta maleta?

-¿Si?

La mirada dura e imperturbable de Ieran le dijo que esa había sido la respuesta incorrecta.

-De ahora en adelante no puedes levantar objetos pesados –Sakura se mordió el labio, ahora recordaba que su libro decía algo al respecto-. Pídeselo a Xiaolang.

-Pero Madre Ieran, Shaoran no está.

Ieran se agachó y tomó su equipaje.

-En ese caso, puedo hacerlo yo perfectamente. Además esto que traje conmigo es poco, mañana vendrá Wei y me traerá el resto, he salido esta mañana de manera apresurada.

Y entró a la casa con una muy confundida Sakura siguiéndola detrás.

Ieran dejó su maleta en la sala donde vio el libro " _Qué hacer cuando llega el primer bebé_ ", lo tomó y leyó el reverso donde el autor trataba de explicar la utilidad de su libro para madres primerizas. La madre china frunció el ceño y lo dejó donde lo encontró, como si se tratara de algo contaminado con magia negra.

-Cuando llegue Xiaolang, comenzaremos.

-¿Comenzar?

-A prepararnos para a llegada de mi nieto. Por supuesto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura sostuvo a Kueilan entre sus brazos, tenía la cara hinchada y sus ojitos estaban cerrados. Las manitas se movían de arriba hacia abajo y de su boquita salían los sonidos más hermosos que jamás escuchó.

Pese al cansancio no podía dejar de sonreír, era perfecta.

Despegó los ojos de su niñita y miró a Shaoran. Gracias a que la cofia y el cubrebocas le tapaba la mitad de la cara se concentró en los ojos asombrados y enamorados del nuevo padre.

La pequeña Kueilan había logrado lo que a ella le tomó toda una odisea de capturar y transformar Cartas Clow: amor a primera vista.

El momento de felicidad duró demasiado poco para su gusto antes de que el médico les dijera que debía llevarse a Kueilan para hacer la revisión pediátrica. Sakura asintió con resignación, Shaoran apretó su hombro cuando le quitaron a su bebe en un gesto de apoyo, pero la dejó atrás para seguir a la enfermera que se llevaba a la niña.

Suspiró al mismo tiempo que sonreía. Ieran le había advertido acerca de esto. Shaoran no se iba a despegar de la niña.

- _Tal vez puedas sentirte algo desplazada después de haber sido el centro de atención -_ le había dicho Ieran cuando la fecha del parto estaba cada vez más próxima _-. Pero es normal. Mi hijo volverá a estar a tus pies en poco tiempo pero debes saber que ahora deberás compartirlo._

Al día siguiente del parto, Sakura y su familia volvían a casa, donde su suegra los esperaba con impaciencia.

La maestra de las Cartas Sakura sonrió al ver que pese al gesto serio de Ieran, ya podía distinguir sus pequeños gestos que le decían sus verdaderos sentimientos. En estos nueve meses la había conocido más de lo que pudo conocerla en todos los años que pasó de noviazgo con Shaoran y después de casada.

Su corazón latió emocionado y su estómago se llenó de mariposas cuando la mirada de Ieran se iluminó al cargar a Kueilan por primera vez.

-Es hermosa. El futuro de esta niña estará lleno de dicha y buena fortuna.

-Gracias Madre Ieran –respondió Sakura-. Que así sea.

-Vamos madre, deje de fingir y compórtese como una abuela normal. He estado ahí en varios de los nacimientos de mis sobrinos. Sé que muere por hacerlo.

La mujer le lanzó una mirada fría a su hijo quien le sonrió con burla a su respetable madre, sólo para que esta suspirara, e ignorando a su hijo, comenzara a hablarle y hacer mimos con voces graciosas a su nueva nieta.

Sakura vio a nieta y abuela y deseó que hubiera sido posible que su madre tuviera la misma oportunidad de Ieran de disfrutar a su primera nieta, pero sabía que no podía ser y estaba bien. Kueilan tendría en Ieran una abuela amorosa así como Sakura descubrió también una madre para sí misma. Pues aunque desde el día que se casó con Shaoran había pasado a llamarla "madre Ieran", fue hasta que la encontró en el umbral de su puerta y recibió el calor sincero y desinteresado de su amor, que supo que había ganado una nueva madre en la quien confiar y refugiarse.

-Mira Nadeshiko -Sakura salió de su ensoñación para ver cómo Ieran ponía a su nieta frente al retrato que Sakura tenía de su difunta madre-. Es nuestra pequeña Kueilan.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, sintió de pronto el brazo de Shaoran rodearle los hombros y al mirarlo, él le sonreía.

-Ella siempre estará contigo.

No supo de quién estaba hablando, si de Nadeshiko o de Ieran, sin embargo la respuesta apropiada era la misma para ambos casos.

-Lo sé -sonrió-, lo sé.

FIN

Ok, estoy muy muuuy oxidada en esto de escribir, pero encontré este foro y dije "¿por qué no?" Y aquí estoy. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
